User talk:Killerbreadbug72
Hi there! Welcome to the My Lego Network Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! By the way, I've got 12 tires left from the old days in Rank 3. Want 'em? My MLN name's mathman97. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 04:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) OK, I sent the tires over. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 04:33, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :...and the other 27 I got from your Merchobot. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:57, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I have bad news and good news. First the bad news: I'm going to have to block you. Yes, you heard that right. I'm rank 5, and, as rank 5 is dependent on getting Pipes, Gypsum, and Loose Sparks, which can only be obtained from people with rank 5 modules. I'm deeply remorseful if you think that I'm being mean as I do this. Please forgive me. I'm not a very good friend. Now the good news: I'm starting a rank 12 walkthrough hosted on my userpage. Go have a look! [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 21:06, 13 February 2009 (UTC) FYI: has been updated with images. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 02:14, 22 February 2009 (UTC) If the new messages trick is getting old, copy the following code into User:Killerbreadbug72/monaco.css: .hideme { display:none; } This completely hides the annoying user message. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 03:32, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Click my Race Track Module! My username is qaz5620. I NEED CLICKS LIKE FISH NEED WATER! Kiriluser 17:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I only have Race and Stunt Cars Rank 1-3, and I'm fresh out of clicks, I probably should take my offer down. FCC Rules So what are banned rules? Are they rules that will get us banned if we don't obey them, or are those ideas that were banned? Also, is Rule Ideas a place where we can suggest new rules? 04:49, 26 February 2009 (UTC) No, they are just kind of like examples of rules that we shouldn't follow. Trade I'll send you all three spear fragments for 17 Thornax. What do you think? 23:53, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but I already Have the Agori Honor Badge Rank 5! I will give you thornax for some clicks on My Dino Bone Sticker Module! I have 25, and I will sell for 2 clicks per Thornax! You don't have your store opend so here's a trade, 300 clicks for 4 rough dimonds. My user name is coup101 andplese respond. If you want I'll rase it to 350. Thanks and they are for a friend. Sure! That would be great! What are the Clicks on though? I will give you the Diamonds after you give me the clicks. You posted on my talk how you wanted my dino fangs, so I am trading one on my page for 2 Space Fuel Cells. -uiuiuy- 00:31, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I'll settle for a Space Fuel Cell and 3 Solar Power Cells. Seems Fair to you? 01:00, 27 February 2009 (UTC) No thanks, I don't really need a Dino Fang, but I will accept Dino Horns! I put a trade module up on my MLN Page. One Space fuel cell for 1 Dino Horn. how much will you give for a worn tuning fork? 17:33, 27 February 2009 (UTC)Mtmerrick What would you like for 7 clicks on my Gated Garden Module. 12:24, July 8, 2010 (UTC) i am willing to pay all the clicks i have on your mln page if your click my trade module. all you do is type dzdod1 in the search box click my trade module and send me a friend reqest Notice All trade offers for Killerbreadbug72 have been moved to a Subpage. User:Killerbreadbug72/Breadbugstore. Go there to see any new trade offers. Gave you 10 clicks. Con you mail the Thornax? uiuiuy 23:59, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Just make me your Friend Fisrt. I need to be a friend to mail. Did it. Send The Thornax. 00:09, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Sent. Got it. Thanks. 00:12, 27 February 2009 (UTC) How many clicks do you want for the Space Fuel Cell? MY NAME IS QAZ My shop Talk 19:59, 28 February 2009 (UTC) What do you want for that Rough Diamond? 02:44, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I would Like 30 Clicks on my Dino "Excavation Module. How about 8 now, then 22 at 3:30 tomorrow? 02:46, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Sure! I will set up a trade module for it. Hey, could we be friends now that we are the same rank? 02:49, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Stop the trade, I gave all the clicks, so send it to Casey, and he could mail it to me. 02:50, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Sure, but After I get all of the Gems I need. I only need 3 Rough Rubies, and 4 Rough Sapphires, but after that, sure! OK, Got the gem. I'll give you the other clicks tomorrow. 02:54, 1 March 2009 (UTC) It's a Rank one, but I'll give you 15 clicks DEM. 22:43, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Could I have some clicks on my Dino Grazing Module (not an ambush!) for for 8 clicks on your DEM? 16:58, 1 March 2009 (UTC) How many Rough Diamonds can I get for 50 clicks? 23:36, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Featured User If your goal is to become a featured user, you have to have the higher edit count than anyone else. Just for your information. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 04:54, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Ah. I think 200 Edits in only a couple of weeks is pretty good still, and my 2,200 Overall Edits since September. Hello Hi, I'm new to this, so I just wanted to say hi! see ya later! My mln name is casey774. DEM Clicks Done. 10 clicks. Can you click my Desert "Adventure" Module? (It's an ambush.) Shadowmaster 00:55, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Um, I'd give you the clicks, but apparently I'm too late. When I went to your page, the DEM was gone. Sorry! Delta43 02:28, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Sig Apparently you're joining the rounded-corners revolution with User:Brandbest1, User:JediWinter, and me. ;) [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 01:04, 2 March 2009 (UTC) And me! [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 02:32, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Please open up your shoutbox. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 17:43, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Rough Diamonds How many Rough Diamonds can I get for 40 Clicks? -uiuiuy- 01:48, 7 March 2009 (UTC) About 2-3. Okay, I'll give the clicks once you tell me your okay with the deal. 14:47, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I gave you the Clicks. Awaiting my Three Diamonds. I need 9,how many clicks do I need to give you? My user is:jelozier Foo What's with this "Foo" page? Are you turning into a vandal? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:19, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Which walkthrough? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:21, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::In his defence, he was going through creating the most wanted pages. See Zec too. But quite obviously it was spam. Kjhf (Feeling Chatty?) Dino Scales Could I have 5 Dino Scales? I'll give you 50 Clicks. 02:23, 9 March 2009 (UTC) i'll give you 5 loose sparks for 1 dino scale! please? Nails I've got a fifty or so more nails...I'll have to check later. But, if you've got pipes or gypsum (3 for 10 nails) then I'll happily give some out. 21:33, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Oops, I only have 21. =P 02:01, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Auction I might have to be making the Stolen Data Crystal auction deadline, (currently April 1,) a bit earlier due to some minor problemos. Just so you know... 17:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) IP Hi there. I deleted User talk:72.90.98.174 because that IP is now inactive as he has gotten a Wikia account. But, to answer your question: 72.90.98.174's MLN username is uiuiuy, and, if you need to contact him in the future, go to User talk:Uiuiuy35. Thanks. 23:05, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome tool Wikia has recently introduced a new feature called the Wikia Welcome Tool which automatically welcomes new users exactly one minute after their first edit. The signature is given by the last active administrator, so that the admin is online if the user has questions. Just a heads up for ya'... 14:53, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Sig Is it all right if you date your signature, as a courtesy to the rest of us? 14:37, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Heads up... The auction deadline on April 1 is coming up, so make sure you've got the items needed. Just a heads up... Incidentally, do you know anywhere where you can see a "user hall of fame" where you can see what users have done the most edits? I'd sure like to get a glimpse of that... 03:30, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Try . 18:54, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Today's the day! I sent you a friend request. I'll try to get the Stolen Data Crystal mailed ASAP. Mail your items whenever is convenient, preferably within the next week or so. ;) Request Can you exchange your Pet Water Bugs for Pet Golems? I really need some Gypsum! 20:58, 4 April 2009 (UTC) IRC? wood you like to come on the IRC?we have a special present for you 21:14, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Nails Hi Killerbreadbug72! Do you still need Nails? Because, if you do, I have some that I can give you now. 18:33, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Layton wiki hey killerbreadbug. you've started the professor layton wiki, and i have some ideas to improve it. could u please leave a message on the talk page?? MoltenAsh (talk) 11:12, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Just to say KBB72 hasn't been active recently. You might be in for a long wait... 18:02, 15 June 2009 (UTC) unMLN Wiki You may want to move this over to the unMLN Wiki :) [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 22:32, October 11, 2009 (UTC) is he inactive? if so i hope he will soon because: It depends on what you mean by inactive. I've moved on to other wikis, but I will come back to any of my previous wikis if they are in need of help. I'm currently working on the Runescape wiki, and helping with the Hp to Lp conversions. Gems I need some gems. I will pay top clicks! Teddy R1 (talk) 21:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hello! 22:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes welcome! :I remember you a little! Except for the admins I'm the only user that is still active from the old days :( Nothing much has happened big but we made Background and Loop pages still I would look in the admin forums to see what is going on... The Official Store is back under new management is another new thing. Hope this helps a little, -- 16:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I would ask FB100Z for any changes that you need to know. Oh do you want your store in the shopnav again?-- 22:34, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::FB100Z is inactive now. Check his page. I should welcome you as well! I know you from reading some of the old archived pages on this wiki. 22:44, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Sig Please insert in your signature space in your so that your sig code won't be all over the place when you sign, but your sig template code will appear instead. Thanks, and remember to clear out the text in the sig area and replace it with the code I gave you. 00:00, June 15, 2010 (UTC) File:Snortingcat.gif was inappropriate The file Snortingcat.gif is inappropriate for this wiki. As LEGO attracts a younger audience this wiki works to keep the content appropriate for all ages. Thanks for your understanding. 15:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) store Affiliate with Layton Wiki Hi, I'm WhiteKnight810210, the head bureaucrat who just adopted the Danball Senki Wikilast month. Just had to talk to the Layton Wiki founder, which is you, by finding your recent "favorite wiki" activity. As noted in the subject, I was suggesting that the Layton Wiki and Danball Senki become affiliates as Level-5 wiki associates. Whiteknight810210 (talk) 20:03, August 8, 2012 (UTC)